Daydreaming
by Becca the fiend
Summary: What goes on in that mind of his? Certainly no one was expecting this... Confusion and pouting ensues. DouWata. Oneshot. Read at own risk. Contains boys making out with boys. No major spoilers.


Disclaimer: xxxHolic isn't mine. It's CLAMP's. And since I am only one person, and not four, I'm not CLAMP. (I'm not that brilliant, yeesh.)

* * *

"Oi."

"How many times do I have to tell you, my name isn't 'Oi,' you big oaf!"

The enraged teen spun violently on his heel as he spoke, so he was now facing his unfazed companion, flailing all the while. Said unfazed companion didn't so much as blink at the smaller boy.

"This is my house," the boy monotoned, causing a light flush to spread itself across his friend's cheeks, as the boy had already passed the gate in his distraction.

"Oh. Right."

There was a moment of awkward silence between the two. The smaller boy kept his bi-colored blue and gold gaze on the ground, as if the cement had suddenly become the most interesting thing in the world to him. The taller male with the gold eyes kept his gaze on the smaller boy, feeling a twinge of concern for his friend. The boy had been rather out of it all day, and the athletic male was curious as to why. However, he decided now wasn't the time to push it.

"I'll see you tomo- mmmf," the archer had started to say, before he was cut off. The smaller male had determinedly crossed the distance between them, grabbed the taller male's collar, and pressed his lips passionately against the rather startled archer's.

The larger male took a second to register the sudden change, but reacted quite forcefully when he realized what was going on. One arm looped around the other boy's thin frame to pull their bodies as close together as possible, while the other hand went to the back of the boy's head in order to deepen the kiss.

After a couple minutes, the two parted slightly in order to breathe. The smaller boy's face was painted with a vibrant blush, and his breathing was considerably heavier than normal, causing his companion to smirk rather smugly.

"Sh-shut up," the smaller boy protested weakly, blush deepening slightly. The taller male said nothing, instead diving down to capture the other boy's lips in another heated kiss that drove them both towards the wall surrounding the familiar temple. The smaller boy ended up with his back pressed to the cool, cement wall as the two shared their increasingly passionate kiss that now involved quite a bit of tongue.

Finally, the taller male broke the kiss, ignoring the slight protests of his smaller companion. Without saying a word, the archer grabbed his partner's wrist, and began to pull him towards the house behind the walls. The smaller caught on soon enough, and it wasn't long before the pair made it into the inner hallway of the house.

The taller male once again brought their lips together in a rather enthusiastic snog, and the two somehow staggered their way to one of the inner bedrooms without disconnecting their lips. The archer closed his bedroom door behind him, and broke away, once again, from his companion.

The smaller boy once again made a small protest, which the taller male ignored again. The golden-eyes boy noticed an exposed section of enticingly pale collarbone, and immediately set to work sucking on the tantalizing skin. He heard the slim boy's breathing hitch, and he smirked a little in the midst of his hickey-making.

When the taller male was satisfied with the rather large hickey he'd made, his hands moved to the thinner boy's shirt, and calloused fingers began undoing the buttons. As he worked, he would kiss the freshly exposed flesh of the thinner boy's torso, getting rewarded by a few quiet moans from the object of his attentions.

Finally, the taller boy had removed his friend's shirt, and said friend had just started undoing his, when-

"Doumeki! Hey, Doumeki! Is anybody home? Hellooooo!"

The thin, bespectacled teen waved his pale hand in front of Doumeki's eyes as he spoke, clearly trying to gain the archer's attention. The taller boy blinked once, golden eyes shifting back into focus. The blue-eyed boy who'd been trying to get Doumeki's attention sighed in what he would firmly deny was relief.

"Finally! Jeeze. You've been zoning out and staring at me for the past ten minutes!" The boy huffed, acting indignant. The taller male's expression seemed almost a little exasperated, even though it didn't change all that much to the normal onlooker.

"You just ruined my daydream, idiot. Thanks a lot," the archer intoned, standing up and leaving without another word. The smaller boy looked confused.

"Eh?"

"Oh Watanuki-kun, you really are such fun to be around when you're with Doumeki-kun!" Himawari said, giggling a little. Her gaze followed where the archer had left the two with a knowing air to it. Watanuki looked at her curiously, and was about to ask her what she meant, before the warning bell rang.

"Oh, I've got to go to class. See you later, Watanuki!"

Watanuki stared after the girl as she left, cleaning up the three bento boxes as he did so. Suddenly, a thought seemed to strike him.

"Wait, if Doumeki was daydreaming... Why the HELL was he staring at me the whole time?!"

* * *

AN: I still can't believe I wrote this.... O////////O the best part was, for the first half of the whole kissing scene, I was writing this in my AP Microeconomics class, with a cute boy I've interacted with before sitting less than 3 feet behind me. (And then we interacted the same class period, too. It was awkward, lol.) Man, I love that last line. Lolol.

Recently, I suddenly had an idea to write Watanuki deciding: "Hey, I'mma kiss Doumeki now, cuz he's hawt," and then the kissing that ensued. And then my thought process got the best of me, and this was born. I could've left it at just them kissing, but then I suddenly thought of the last part, and then yeah. Uhm. Eheheh. It's my first time trying to get that far with a serious make-out scene, and I have zero experience in kissing. I think it's lame, but tell me what you think? If you guys think that part's good, I might write the full version of it (meaning the sex and everything). If you request it... I can't promise it'll be any good, but a girl's gotta start somewhere, right? Again, that's only if you guys really want it, because it probably won't be any good. Eheh. ^^;

Lol, poor Watanuki's so confused, Himawari knows what's up, and Doumeki's pouting, because Watanuki stopped him before he could get his shirt off. And I feel more sorry for Doumeki right now.... (Sorry Watanuki. I still love you, too. But you stopped Doumeki before he got to the good part, so... yeah.)

I hope you somewhat enjoyed it. Or at least enjoyed Watanuki's ensuing confusion when Doumeki had been staring at him for 10 minutes, and then finding out Doumeki could daydream. xD Lol. I'm shutting up now.


End file.
